


5 Ficlets from DWP and GA

by punky_96



Category: Grey's Anatomy, The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punky_96/pseuds/punky_96
Summary: Repost of old stuff from LJ.  XV let me know I skipped some transfers and this is part of finding them again.Lingerie Shopping:  DWP.  Andrea/Miranda.  R.  Andrea goes shopping for lingerie on Valentine’s Day.  Words:  386Awkward Lunch:  DWP.  Andrea/Serena.  R.  Emily scolds Serena after a wardrobe malfunction.  Words:  516Grow Old:  GA.  Addison/Erica, Mr. & Mrs. Hahn.  G.  Addison’s temper doesn’t get her in trouble this time.  Words:  1160.New Glasses:  DWP.  Andrea/Miranda.  G.  Andy gets her first (and second) pair of glasses.  Words:  742It Could’ve Gone Either Way:  GA.  Addison/Erica, Callie.  G.  Addison tells Erica, ‘Apparently we’re going to have that talk tonight.’.  Words:  1284
Relationships: Andrea Sachs/Serena, Erica Hahn/Addison Montgomery, Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 7
Kudos: 31





	1. Lingerie Shopping

Lingerie Shopping

DWP.Andrea/Miranda.R.Andrea goes shopping for lingerie on Valentine’s Day.Words:386.

<http://us.christianlouboutin.com/devalavi-120mm.html>

Andrea kept her sunglass on and her head down.Page Six had only just begun to leave them alone.She had never thought having Snoop Dogg at the center table would have come in handy, but he had been happy to have some of his friends provide some distraction for the paparazzi.It was February.In fact it was Valentines Day and she was not going to let the fear of publicity stop her from providing a night to remember.Sighing Andrea made her selections and slipped into the changing room.Stripping down in the small room was a flash of freedom and she reveled in it as she clipped and twisted and encased her body in an outfit that she had wanted to wear for some time.She had felt foolish wearing stockings and Louboutins with her jeans, but she knew that without them trying on the rest of the outfit would be fruitless.

Smoothing down the fabric against her skin she could pretend that Miranda was there in the room with her.Her hungry eyes would devour her front and back using the mirror and her hands on her in the close space.Miranda’s touch always felt so intense that she felt like the woman could taste her with her fingertips.Andrea’s body trembled at the thought of how good it would feel.Miranda’s breath would be hot against her neck vibrating the sensitive flesh there where her scalp began.After whispered words to tempt her and hands that roamed Andrea knew she would be moaning and powerfully wet.Miranda’s lipstick marking her neck would catch Andrea’s eye in the mirror before she felt Miranda’s slim fingers slipping past all the clips and straps and scraps of fabric of her outfit.

Feeling her arousal mounting Andrea simply unpinned the prices from their garments and slipped her clothes on.Her replaced under things slipped into her bag as she reached for the door of the changing room.Paying for the tags in her hand caused an eyebrow raise from the clerk, which was followed by a gasp of recognition.Andy winked at the clerk before slipping on her dark glasses and flipping out her phone.She was glad that she had waited until the day of to go shopping because she simply could not wait. 

x


	2. Awkward Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward Lunch  
> DWP. Andrea/Serena. R. Emily scolds Serena after a wardrobe malfunction. Words: 516

Awkward Lunch

DWP.Andrea/Serena.R.Emily scolds Serena after a wardrobe malfunction.Words:516

“I can’t believe you, Serena.”Emily hissed as soon as they sat down at their lunch. 

Serena looked at her friend with a scowl.She had told Emily months ago that if she wasn’t going to do anything about her crush that Serena would.They were friends but Emily had had a year to figure out what she wanted to do about her crush.For Serena if it took that long to figure out what to do, then maybe she really just didn’t want to do whatever the thing was.Serena attributed the indecision to the fact that Emily was in love with Miranda; only she couldn’t get over the cliché of it.Serena only held back her own impulses because of her friendship with Emily.She did grudgingly admit that she had enjoyed getting to know Andy in a more relaxed way, but she was tired of waiting!“What?”She shrugged trying to feign ignorance and shake off her irritation.“It worked didn’t it?”Serena took a bite of her salad savoring the tartness of the apple on her tongue and remembering the taste of Andy in the same way.

Emily sighed as if she had been long-suffering.“X-Ray vision.”Emily set her jaw and glared at her friend.

Turning a beautiful shade of pink the Brazilian set her fork down.“So.”She said to stall for time.

Emily didn’t bother with waiting for time as she stabbed her salad viciously and talked while waving the bite in the air.“You didn’t have to volunteer to display the lingerie.”Emily looked at the bite of salad on her fork and set it down in disgust.“You certainly didn’t have to have a wardrobe malfunction.”She hissed as the images replayed in her mind.Andy had reacted which Emily knew Serena had given her fair warning about, but Miranda’s reaction was just as heartbreaking.Serena didn’t even realize what she had done and Emily couldn’t stop herself from thinking how arousing the images of Serena walking out with Andy at her side and Miranda coming along behind them was.

Serena on the other hand was trying to think of fun games to play using Andy’s X-Ray vision.Her curiosity was getting the best of her as she imagined various games they could play now at Runway and then at home.She wondered if Andy had other superpowers.She quickly took bite after bite of her salad taking advantage of Emily’s silence as she thought about Andy in Le Perla and a cape.

Sitting in disbelief and watching Serena’s eyes dance with naughty visions of the future Emily really hoped that Andy and Serena would at least be so wrapped up in themselves that they wouldn’t turn their irresistible eyes on Miranda.Sighing she resigned herself to focus on her first interest at Runway.Serena was right she needed to take action or let it go.

Wallowing so deep she missed the twinkle in Serena’s eye as she thought of another activity with Andy that could include Emily—if her new super-hero was up for the challenge.

x


	3. Grow Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grow Old  
> GA. Addison/Erica, Mr. & Mrs. Hahn. G. Addison’s temper doesn’t get her in trouble this time. Words: 1160.

Grow Old

GA.Addison/Erica, Mr. & Mrs. Hahn.G.Addison’s temper doesn’t get her in trouble this time.Words:1160.

As much as she traveled there were times when Addison hated airports.Fighting with Erica at the end of her visit made for one of those occasions.Lately it seemed that their visits had lost their sparkle.It might have been inevitable, but Addison had really hoped that they were made of different stuff—stronger material that would get them from this island of time to the next.Change was coming she could feel it, but sitting on the hard chair waiting for her flight she just wasn’t sure if it would be the change that they had both longed for.The string of her headphones pulled out a pen and a pocket pack of tissues and her gloves and she groaned as she bent down to retrieve them.Righting herself she looked up into Erica looking at the arrival/departure boards over her head.Unable to completely tame that redheaded temper Addison looked back down at her bag as she unleashed a little more fury.“Wanted to get another jab in before I left, huh, Erica?”Addison shoved the items in her bag with less care than she normally would and clasped it shut.Focusing on the tangled cord of the headphones she continued her rant.“You know that I have to focus on this.I can’t come visit just whenever you want me to, Erica.You should understand dedication to a project.I mean how many times have you worked late and not even been able to pick me up?”Addison finally had the cord untangled with the jack in one hand and the ear buds in the other.She pulled her hands apart to verify her results.When no answer came she looked up into a confused face with oh so familiar blue eyes.Addison’s jaw dropped as confusion and the faintest glimmer of realization hit her.

The blonde hair was fading into silver and the skin while still smooth had more laugh lines around the eyes.Addison would have noticed the difference in a second had she not been so angry with the person’s look-a-like and distracted with the mess of her purse.

Before she could say anything an older gentleman approached them, “Lillian?I’ve found her.”He came to a stop as Addison stood up to say something, anything really.Her brain was somewhere in Los Angeles stuck in traffic though so she hadn’t quite come up with the appropriate thing to say.Really what would Abbey advise her to do? 

The woman did not turn to her husband.She had been frozen by the mention of her daughter’s name and the fire that went with it.Her eyes trailed over the body and well-chosen clothing and fiery attitude that came with the red-hair and a light bulb had gone on in her brain.Erica had been seeing someone, she was sure of it.And now she was sure she understood why her daughter hadn’t said anything.She had her hands full.

“Mrs. Hahn,” the tone was questioning, but the younger woman carried on.“I am so sorry.I mistook you for your daughter.”Addison sucked in a breath hoping she really wouldn’t have to explain everything.She and Erica had never discussed parents.They had been too focused on each other at first and then too focused on finally being together when Addison’s project with UCLA was done.

The older woman was beautiful and she had the same exact smirk and twinkle in her eye as Erica.“You’re not very happy with her, are you?” 

Addison felt her anger dissipating with every second spent near her mother.She lowered her head and sighed.There was no taking back what had been uttered in anger.With her temper she knew that only too well.“No, ma’am.”

A familiar tap tap of shoes on the linoleum sent Addison’s heart down into her stomach.“Daddy, did you find her?”The steps froze as the trio turned to her.“Addison.”The name was flat on her tongue and Addison shivered knowing that Erica felt that she was on the spot and did not want to give anything away.

Addison nodded at her girlfriend knowing that now was not the time.

“They are gonna tow my car.We’ve got to go.”She regretted getting out of her car as soon as she had seen the red hair.If her car got towed that would only add fuel to the fire between them especially because Erica could only blame herself if it did.Her dad could find her mother; she wasn’t sure why she had even followed him.

“Nice to meet you, Addison.”A long arm slipped under hers and Addison found herself dragged toward the exit of the airport.She looked back over her shoulder only to find that Mr. Hahn had grabbed her small rolling bag along with theirs and was chatting with Erica.“It’s a pleasure to meet you.”Addison couldn’t believe it as she was lead into the back seat of Erica’s Lexus.“What is it that you do with UCLA, Addison?”

The noise of the bags being deposited in the trunk hit with a finality Addison wasn’t sure about.Her flight was supposed to be in two hours, but apparently she wasn’t going to make it.She hadn’t even stayed at Erica’s last night and she could only hope that Arizona wouldn’t be too put out by Callie hosting her another night.The front doors opened and Mr. Hahn got in the passenger side, while Erica slipped coolly behind the wheel.

Addison was in the middle of explaining her project when Erica pulled into the traffic.She felt Erica’s eyes linger on her in the rearview mirror, but it was just a flash.Then her father was asking about going to the fish market at Pike’s Place in the morning.

Arriving at Erica’s house Addison was once again swept up into the house.She gratefully accepted the coffee when Lillian poured it and wondered if all the Hahn women were this powerful, beautiful, and bossy.After some basic planning for the evening Lillian turned to her husband Frank.“I think a nap is in order.Let’s get settled.Then the girls can plan what to do with the old folks tonight.”She actually winked at Addison, whose jaw dropped again.“Don’t forget to put your case away, dear.”She whispered as she went past.

Left alone in the kitchen Erica and Addison scowled at each other.They really couldn’t help it.Looking down the hall that the couple had gone down Addison waited for the voices to fade and the door to close.Stepping close to her despite the unresolved issues between them Addison went for the underlying truth she felt instead of the maddening details that were between them.“I want to grow old with you, Erica.”Another step and she wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist and sealed her statement with a kiss.

x


	4. New Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Glasses  
> DWP. Andrea/Miranda. G. Andy gets her first (and second) pair of glasses. Words: 742

New Glasses

DWP.Andrea/Miranda.G.Andy gets her first (and second) pair of glasses.Words:742

[http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2011/02/24/anne-hathaway-glasses-halle-berry_n_827516.html#s245196&title=Anne_Hathaway](http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2011/02/24/anne-hathaway-glasses-halle-berry_n_827516.html%23s245196&title=Anne_Hathaway)

The girls wouldn’t quite look at Andy as they sat eating their favorite pizza.One of the things they liked about their mother’s lover was that she missed Miranda as much as they did.Which followed closely with their own philosophy that whenever Miranda was gone they would enjoy themselves as a distraction until she returned.The twin’s and Andy differed on certain smaller points of philosophy, but essentially they agreed.It was this that had bonded them together more than any other thing.And when they were both gone, naturally the twins could still torture assistants to their hearts delight.It was a small concession really and the twins so adored the pizza place that Andy still kept secret from them.

Knowing Andy was their mother’s assistant they really had expected better of her. Had they seen her in the early days of her employment at Runway they would have known to set the bar a little lower and allow her to work up to their higher expectations.However they didn’t start to become acquainted with Andy until after her make-over.

Cassidy looked at her sister and then glanced at Andy, ‘Do we tell her?’

Caroline giggled and then rolled her eyes at her sister, ‘No.It’s kinda ugly, funny, pretty.’

Andy could tell that they were doing that twin thing again, but it had been no harm to her since Miranda had told them about their relationship and pizza nights had begun.She looked back down at her phone tapping a text back to Doug.

Cassidy didn’t know if their mother would see it that way and she didn’t want Andy and her mom to have another fight.‘Should we call, Nigel?’

Setting down her piece of pizza Caroline glared at her sister, ‘Nigel doesn’t make glasses.’She pointed down at her phone on the table.‘Besides, no time.’

As if on cue the front door opened and they heard Patricia getting up from her bed in the corner.Cassidy went to pet her while Caroline went to greet their mother.Andy went to the fridge pulling out a salad left by Cara so that Miranda wouldn’t have to subject herself to the carbs.Then she grabbed a San Pellegrino.

The twins did that twin thing again as soon as Miranda entered the kitchen and then they excused themselves.Andy thought it was odd, but didn’t say anything.Miranda sat down and then just stared at her in bewildered silence.

Andy finished pouring out the San Pellegrino and then took a bite of her pizza.Ready to swallow her bite Andy looked up at Miranda since she hadn’t moved or said anything since sitting down.She swallowed and hastily asked, “Miranda?”

“You are…”Miranda’s brow furrowed as she recalled the twins word.“Adorkable?”She said it with a mild smile to soften the offense.Andy’s face dropped as she looked at her lover.A week ago she had decided that her eyes needed checking and today she had gone to the eye doctor.While she ran a few errands her glasses were done up and she was amazed at the difference as she finished her day with her first spectacles.

Miranda shifted closer and then turned to her lover.She cupped her cheek and then leaned in for a sweet kiss that teased of something more.Pulling back she smiled again at Andrea before pulling the glasses right off her face with both hands.“I don’t know who helped you pick those out though.”She reached into the pocket of her trousers and pulled out a slender glasses case.Andy was crestfallen again, but as she watched Miranda opened the case and presented a new pair of glasses to her.“These might suit you a little better, my sweet.”

Andy slipped on the glasses that were of a much more sleek design and readjusted them twice.They were much lighter than her other glasses and from the look on Miranda’s face she knew she would like them.They leaned forward for a kiss.

Twin giggles interrupted their quiet moment and Andy jumped.“We knew you’d fix it, mom!”They shouted.Then as Andy stood to give chase they squealed and ran down the hall.Andy chased them all the way to the entertainment room where she tickled them and was tickled in return.Meanwhile Miranda quietly slipped the glasses into a drawer to be disposed of at a later time.

x


	5. It Could've Gone Either Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It Could’ve Gone Either Way  
> GA. Addison/Erica, Callie. G. Addison tells Erica, ‘Apparently we’re going to have that talk tonight.’. Words: 1284

It Could’ve Gone Either Way

GA.Addison/Erica, Callie.G.Addison tells Erica, ‘Apparently we’re going to have that talk tonight.’.Words:1284

Addison’s brow rose as she watched Erica’s eyes follow Callie and Mark out the bar.Callie and Erica were thick as thieves, which Addison had found highly interesting.Callie’s reaction to her observations notwithstanding Addison knew there was something going on.The blonde’s reaction now told her everything that she needed to know.For Callie there wasn’t anything going on except her sailing down the river of denial.For Erica there was so much more going on.

Circling her finger around the rim of her glass she wondered if Erica’s heart was really set or just leaning.

Turned out her heart had been leaning toward Callie, and Addison really couldn’t blame it.For a short time her own heart had leaned the same way.Erica wasn’t playing games like Callie was.She had no desire to lie to herself or others, and she had no interest in pining away for someone who was obviously not interested.

Addison had always been able to see into the heart of the matter and say what was on her mind.Thinking of various verbal catastrophes within the halls of the hospital across the street she acknowledged that spouting her truth had needed to be tempered with better timing on occasion.“Erica, she’s not ready.”Steady eye contact, a simple re-direct, and that was that.Addison had extended her trip adding destinations like Erica’s bed and heart, without telling anyone at SGH.

Her life was in flux in any case and she hoped that with some time she could bring home something much better than a souvenir.

*** *** ***

The pounding on the door had been going on for the last fifteen minutes.Addison had slipped out of the shower wondering what the noise could be.Erica wasn’t due back from her shift yet and she had a key.Addison bent at the waist toweling her hair off and then hanging the towel up.In the bedroom she slipped into Erica’s bathrobe and took a sip of her tea that had cooled on the nightstand.The knocking started up again and Addison grabbed her cell phone uneasily.Her place in LA had an alarm system, but she was at Erica’s and there was no security system. 

Addison crept down the hall toward the door.She didn’t want to let the person on the other side know she was there, but she couldn’t resist a peek.On tip-toe she rested her fingertips on the door and pressed her eye to the peephole.Her mouth opened in a silent ‘oh’ and she froze as the knocking resumed accompanied by shouting this time.“Erica.I know you’re in there.”

Stepping back hurriedly Addison clutched at her stomach as if she had been shot.It was a moment that they knew was coming, especially the longer that they continued to visit each other.Things had been tense at the hospital for weeks.

“Erica?How far away are you?”Addison whispered even though she was all the way in the bedroom.She hoped that Callie had never been given a key, or had forgotten it, or felt that she shouldn’t use it.She didn’t want to come face to face with her friend in her new lover’s house…Especially since it really could have gone either way there at the beginning.She knew that Callie would never understand, but that didn’t make it any easier.Addison had dealt with her own cruises down the river of denial in the past and she knew that it was just something a person had to do.She also knew that it was better if a person never knew what they had missed out on while they were in denial.From what Erica said, in Callie’s case she clearly knew what she had missed and was trying to pursue it.It was like following a kite string only to find that your best friend already had hold of the end.“Callie’s at the door.Apparently we’re going to be having that talk tonight.”

Hanging up Addison got dressed it would only be a matter of a few minutes.

*** *** ***

Thankful Erica’s kitchen was at the back of her house Addison settled in there to put on their dinner.She decided that spaghetti Bolognese was easy enough, could be interrupted, and stored well.She busied herself with cutting onion, zucchini, and mushrooms.Once the onion was on to sauté she grabbed a can of tomatoes, the pasta, and various herbs from the cupboard.

Erica had come home, but Addison resisted the urge to go and greet her.She heard Callie’s voice fluctuating from barely audible to nearly a shout.Erica’s voice had stayed calm throughout.Addison had just added the pasta to the boiling water and she set a timer.It wouldn’t do to overcook them if she was talking to Callie and time got lost.She dried her hands on the kitchen towel and turned to face the women as they entered.Her eyes went to Erica first and it was all they needed to shore up their affection for each other.“Callie.Will you join us for dinner?”Addison knew it was the wrong thing to say, but in the absence of there being the right thing to say existing, she went for it.

“How could you?”Callie’s voice was tremulous fighting the tears of perceived betrayal.

Addison tilted her head for a moment.She valued Callie’s friendship and she knew that Erica did as well.“I couldn’t help myself, Callie.”She gave a smile that indicated she knew that Callie was hurt, but that she did what she had to do.“You walked out of the bar and I was left with wonderful.”Addison looked at Callie trying to communicate friendship, “I thought you were going to be riding the river of denial for a long time, Cal.I didn’t know you’d wake up with a new understanding of the world.”Addison shrugged.“How could I, well, how could I not, Callie?”

The silence was broken only by the timer.Addison turned back to the stove and tested a noodle.She deliberately disengaged from the conversation.Her friendship with Callie had been bent to the point of breaking after she moved to Los Angeles.If only one friendship could be salvaged here she wanted it to be Erica and Callie’s.Her lover didn’t have many friends and it was important to Addison that Erica should have every opportunity to keep them. 

“I get it now.”Callie said quietly.Addison fought the urge to turn back.Somehow she knew this wasn’t just a realization of their relationship.“This is why you gave Webber your notice.It wasn’t the Izzie thing.”Callie sounded broken and Addison wanted to comfort her.

Erica’s voice was calm.“It was also the Izzie thing.She stole a heart, Callie.”

It could have gone one of two ways and Addison was glad that Callie had agreed to stay for dinner.Their conversation had been stilted at first, but as they talked about what happened with Izzie Stevens currently and in the past they realized that they had actually met a lot longer ago than they had realized.The underlying devotion to each other as friends helped buoy them along as they realized just how much of a roller coaster ride they had been on to get them to this point.Callie left with much more to think about than she had started with and the benefit of two great friends in her corner to root her on as she figured out the rest.

Once the door shut behind her Addison turned to Erica with a raised brow, “You quit?”

_**End.** _

x


End file.
